Innocence
by Starstruck Youkai
Summary: Naraku's dead,everything is calm and peaceful,everyone has moved on with their lives,but Kagome hasn't she is on edge,she has been getting strange dreams,and painful pulls on her.Has this battle just ended or just begun.What happens when an out of control Sesshomaru and Kagome fall under lust and unknowingly to Kagome mate.When everything is not what it seems,what do you hold on to
1. Prologue

"Miko are you hurt? "Asked the ice lord, with his stoic mask.

I quickly nodded afraid for Rin's safety; one of Naraku's yokai had killed Jaken. Then I heard the scream that made my skin crawl. At once,out of Sesshomaru's arm and lying on the blood soaked ground. Kikyo had stabbed Rin in the chest the little girl's legs gave out and she fell to the earth. One of Kikyo's soul collectors quickly came, took the soul, and gave it to its mistress. My vision bled to red as I stared at Kikyo. Her wounds healed as her unearthly body absorbed the soul. I had seen Kikyo do unspeakable crimes but this was it. She had killed an innocent girl. I marched forward and ignoring the injures I has sustained. Kikyo smiled a wicked smile at me.

"So my reincarnation has decided to challenge me." She bent down and picked up a sword from a fallen yokai solider. I marched forward without hesitation.

"Foolish decision girl I am the twice the priestess you are and to come weaponless into a battle with me. I will be getting the other half of my soul back today and will kill Naraku. "She screamed at me.

I stopped less than a meter away from her and looked at the battle that raged on around me. Sango was trying to get through the yokai to get to Kohaku who lay dying; Naraku had taken his jewel shard. Miroku battled Kagura, losing he was beginning to suck in Naraku's poisonous insects into his wind tunnel. The two Inu brothers battled with the many yokai that surrounded Naraku. Rin laid next to Ah- Un, protected by Shippo. I meet my gaze with the brown hazel eyes of Kikyo and spoke

"No, today is the day you die." She threw back her head and began to laugh. I closed my eyes, concentrated my spiritual power into my hands, and began to form it. I opened my eyes and looked at the sword that had formed with my powers. Kikyo's laughter had stopped and she was now the one staring. I took in a deep breath and buried my sword deep inside her chest and twisted the blade, slowly at first then quicker her skin began to burn with the spiritual power.

"How, I am a priestess your spiritual power cannot affect me? "She heavily breathed out.

"You lost that title when your soul had darkness in it." I smoothly answered as I pulled out the blade. Her body landed on the ground with a thump. I looked ahead of myself, something hit me it closed my eyes and felt complete for the first time in a long time my soul had returned. The rest of soul quickly cleansed the unholy part. I quickly put a barrier around Naraku and slowly began to push it out and it killed the youkai soldiers in the process. Naraku's eyes filled with disbelief as he realized what was happening. Instead of killing the Inu brothers, my barrier went over them and healed them, slowly but noticeable Sesshomaru's arm grew back as well. Everything seemed to fall away and it was just Naraku and me. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Naraku would you like the y half of the jewel as well. "I ripped the half jewel from my neck and threw it at him. Within a second he quickly picked it up and absorbed it, he grew twice in size. I closed my eyes and channeled my power to feel the aura of the Shikon Jewel it was tainted already I began to purify it slowly. Naraku screams echoed through the barren land, drenched in blood. The Shikon was completely pure it burst out of Naraku's body and came and landed in my already open palm it knew its mistress. I opened my eyes to see; Naraku's body slowly degrading away, into the human body of Onigumo.

"The prophecy it is true" Were the final words that slipped out of his mouth . Before he could cause any more harm on innocent I purified his soul and body so he could be with his beloved Kikyo in hell. I looked at the small glowing jewel in my hand because of this I was sucked into the feudal era and now after four years it was finally completely. I took a deep breath and began to chant .

Oh holy priestess Midoriko  
Give me the power to make a wish that is unselfish and kind  
Oh holy priestess Midoriko  
I, Kagome Higurashi  
Wish for the power to turn Inuyasha into a full demon  
For Sango to have her brother back  
For Miroku to lose the wind tunnel and stop being a lecherous monk  
For Shippo to have a life of happiness and joy  
For Sesshomaru to be able to see his daughter one more time  
For my family to be safe and happy  
And for myself I ask the power to protect the ones I love and care about  
Oh holy priestess Midoriko  
Give me the power to make a wish that is unselfish and kind  
Oh holy priestess Midoriko  
I, Kagome Higurashi  
Wish for the power to turn Inuyasha into a full demon  
For Sango to have her brother back  
For Miroku to lose the wind tunnel and stop being a lecherous monk  
For Shippo to have a life of happiness and joy  
For Sesshomaru to be able to see his daughter one more time  
For my family to be safe and happy  
And for myself I ask the power to protect the ones I love and care about

"So it shall be my daughter "Spoke a frail voice tired of an eternity of fighting  
Sweet pink light surrounded me and I felt my feet lift off the ground and everything went black.


	2. Normality

Chapter One-Normality

It's amazing how life can be stretched, pulled and even rip but then mend itself without any help. My life had been changed countlessly over my time in the feudal era I was no longer that girl that childishly fell in the well. I had grown up far quicker than I was required. I sighed, I was laying on my futon the sun had come up a long time ago, villagers had already begun working but I was still here.

Everything had fallen into routine everyone was enjoying the lives they so long fought for. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had gone back to rebuilt the demon slayer village to handle the rouge demon that thought they could take Naraku's place since he was gone. They had just gone a week ago, Inuyasha and Shippo had gone to Totosai to get Shippo his first sword.

I sat up , the blanket pooled into my lap I had been on edge as if waiting for something to happen since I had woken up from making the wish. I had been getting strange dreams of a palace, horses, a loud hearty laugh, mercury and amber eyes battled, and a small shallow bowl on intricate legs. Sometimes I would wake screaming in the night from running from unknown enemies. Luckily Inuyasha was always there to soothe me back to sleep.

I took a deep breath and stood up the cool air erupted my skin with goose bumps. I pulled the sheer tank top over my head and threw it on the bed and put on a flannel button down shirt. I contemplated wearing the short shorts out, the villagers seemed to have understood I didn't really follow the normal "dress code of the era" they had all seen the uniform. I shook my head and put on some dark wash skinnies.

I smiled looking at myself in the mirror next to the door; it looked like I was dressed to hang out with some friends. My heart clenched, I had lost that life, it was gone mom was gone, Souta was gone. I was stuck here all by myself. The well had sealed itself somehow; I had jumped again and again hoping that maybe this time I would get through. I had skinned my knees and elbows almost to the bone until Inuyasha carried a hysterical me back.

I looked at my hair in the mirror, it was a mess. I ran my fingers through it to tame it , giving up I pulled it back into a pony tail. It was long; I hadn't cut it since god knows when it skimmed my belly button. I brushed my teeth and made my way out of my hut. I began my walk to the well, I stopped and ran my hand over the smooth wooden lib and looked inside, empty it was always empty, and some habits just die hard. I began to walk the small slope towards the village; my hut was just outside the village, a few meters away from the well. It wasn't exactly a hut, compared to the homes of the villagers in the village it was a mansion. It had six bedrooms, and a kitchen, it was the fruit of our labour we were all tired of going from place to place and not having a home of our own. So we all decided we would make our own home. It had been too quiet though this past few days it was just me. Inuyasha and Shippo were coming back tonight.

I had made it to the village; I stopped at the stairs of the shrine, and took of my sneakers and made my way up the stone steps. I opened the faded red doors of the inner prayer room; the sunlight illuminated the small statues. I dropped to my knees, jointed my hands, closed my eyes and began to pray. It has been ten months since Naraku has died, everything is calm, Miroku and Sango are happy to finally be able to love each other without fear , Kohaku is back to normal leading the life he should be, Shippo is growing up and learning everything Inuyasha is willing to teach him, Inuyasha and I had learned what our relationship was and accepted it, but why I am a so scared why does it feel like this battle has just begun not ended, why does it feel like my heart is being wretched from my body. Please help my friends find happiness and let no trouble fall in their paths. I opened my eyes, and grabbed a couple incense sticks, lit them and began to walk around the small shrine letting the scent travel throughout, cleansing and purifying everything in its path. I placed the sticks in the small holder in the shrine, bowed and left.

I could feel the energy in the air it was weighing on me, I should talk to Kaede she was always able to soothe my mind when it was in turmoil. I put my sneakers back on and made my way to Kaede's hut. I pushed to screen aside and entered Kaede's hut. She was making some tea on the fire, the steam smelled sweet and it was relaxing.

"Good morning Kaede." I smiled at the old loving woman. She slowly turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Sit down Kagome; I knew you would be coming." She said as she turned her attention back toward the tea. I listened and sat down on one of the small cushions next to the window. I crossed my legs and watched her slowly ground some herbs with her small and aged hands. I closed my eyes; I felt the almost painful pull on my heart that had almost become too common since my "awakening".

She picked the kettle up off the fire and set it aside and turned her attention toward me. She sat in front of me on her stool. "So tell me did you have a dream last night, dear." She sweetly asked. I sighed and answered.

"Yes, but it was different this time, it was this woman, she was beautiful, she had onyx hair that haloed around her face, her skin was pale and smooth and almost shone. She was wearing a light blue kimono that glistened as if covered in diamonds. She looked motherly, I felt as if I knew her. She caressed my cheek, and said "I am sorry, destiny cannot be stopped, only delayed, but remember pain is not forever, trust in God everything will be fine, he has suffered while waiting for you, he died but kept his word to you. Forgive me, child I wished to protect you but this is your destiny and you must fulfill it, but remember love and good always will prevail. There is delay but not darkness in God's temple." Then she kissed my forehead and slowly faded away."

"Interesting, Kagome I want you to try something, you have been telling me that you feel as if your heart is being pulled, I want you to have some tea, it will relax you, and then I want you to let everything go and meditate on that pull, imagine your heart is tethered somewhere and you have to pull it back and that's what you're going to do pull it back."

I thought about it for a minute, and then knotted, she smiled and got up, poured me some tea, and then handed me the cup. I smiled and then drowned the tea it was sweet and soothing.

"Now close your eyes." I listened and closed my eyes. "Concentrate; don't rush yourself I will be here the entire time." She cautioned, I knotted, took a deep breath and began to concentrate on my breathing, my body relaxed, I let the worries and concerns go, I imagined a warm bright light rolled over me healing and rejuvenating everything it touched.

I felt the tug and concentrated it, I imagined a string attached to my heart, and when I looked closely there were two strings a micro thin string and a thick string. Ignoring the thinner string I concentrated on the thicker. I imagined wrapping my hands around the string and pulled. At first it didn't budge and resisted but then it moved less than an inch but nonetheless it moved. I pulled again with my might and it moved noticeably this time, it lagged in the middle, but then it seemed to rapidly lag as if whatever it was attached was moving towards me.

As it got nearer my heart thundered in my chest, I didn't know what to expect what was on the other side. I could feel it now it was near. My eyes snapped open, my breathing was erratic, I looked around franticly. Kaede sat on the stool in front of me weaving some rope. She looked at me, and spoke. "What happened, you were gone longer this time than before."

"Nothing, there were two strings, one was thick and the other was tiny. I began to pull the thicker one and it seemed as if whatever it was attached to seem to be flying toward me. And then when it felt like I was just about to see whatever it was I just woke up. How long was I out, it felt like minutes?" I panted out; I tried to control my breathing. She smiled and answered.

"That's good Kagome, we can try again tomorrow, and you were gone for four hours." I stared at her four hours, that means the day has already gone, by waking up at noon doesn't really help either. I quickly stood up and spoke.

"Thank-you Kaede, I'll come by tomorrow Inuyasha and Shippo are coming home today, I have to clean and cook dinner still. Bye Kaede." I spoke as I made my way out the door.

They would be starving coming back, at least I had everything at home, just needed to cook it, and maybe do some cleaning. I ran up the small hill to the hut and busied myself cooking. I began with putting some water to boil on the fire while I started cutting all the vegetables and then the meat. Life was so much easier when we had instant noodles. Maybe I should make a cake; yup there was flour, eggs, sugar, milk, and everything I needed. After finishing making vegetable rice with pork, chicken sesame noodles, and bean chilli. I began making the cake; luckily there was a metal tin from my era that I could use on the fire.

After the cake was baking, I made my bed, dusted the house, and swept the floors. I checked on the cake it was done, I set it aside to cool while I put the other food into containers next to the fire to keep the warm. I looked at my nifty make self-feudal era fridge. It was just a small wooden box with a lid under the floorboards. Since it was underground it kept the food cold. I pulled out some rice pudding I had left from the night before; it would be good filler for the cake. I poked the cake to make sure it was cool, make sure it was I cut it in half and lathered the pudding and put the top back. It looked delicious everything did. I glanced outside the sun was just setting, the sky was streaked with vivid hues of purple, orange and pink.

Just enough time to take a quick relaxing bath. I smiled and ran to my room to grab my supplies. I quickly wrote a note to Inuyasha and happily trotted to the springs. I entered the forest, I turned back to look at the hut, maybe I should have brought a weapon along just because Naraku wasn't alive anymore didn't mean there wasn't any other danger. Whatever, nothing would happen, I ran my hand along the rough bark as I walked, I could smell the moss, and the wet wood.

Steam rolled off the water at the spring, letting out a small pulse to pick up any demons or travellers I waited to make sure it was safe. I walked over to the screen areas, there had been far too many Inuyasha experiences at these springs, it was only smart to make a closed off area to strip and change from prying eyes. Feeling nothing I began to strip and slowly submerged myself in the warm water, I felt my body and muscles relax. I leaned against my small stone seat I had made with the help of Inuyasha. When you spent as much time as I did at the springs I needed to be comfortable. I grabbed my shampoo and dunked under to wet my hair then lathered and began to massage my scalp and work my way down to the roots. After finishing I dunked under and washed the soap out and the did the same with the conditioner. After I grabbed the small jasmine scented soap and lathered and rinsed.

I had spent enough time in the water, Inuyasha and Shippo would be back by now. I got out and wrapped myself with my towel and walked over to the screen and put on some undies, white and blue checkered pajama capris, black tank top and the matching pajama top, I left to top unbuttoned I was a little too warm from my bath and it wasn't like I was naked I had a tank top on. I grabbed my lotion and massaged it all over my body. It was a hot summer; even the nights were getting too warm. My skin was already lightly tanned. I shook the water out of my hair and parted it to the side and threw it over my shoulder it was still wet. I packed up all my things and began to walk back home.

I felt an almost unbearable pull on my chest, I suppressed the urge to scream, and I stopped in my tracks. I could feel the tether it was coming towards me at an incredible speed. My heart thundered, I felt it ,it was enormous the aura it was powerful. I knew this aura. Sesshomaru?


	3. Eurphoria

Hey guys, I know at first I said there was going to be rape but then when I thought about it some more, I was kind of unsure since I don't think that rape is a laughing or joking matter and to expect someone to forgive rape is a horrible thing so I just changed that little fact and there are breaks where I like closed off the section where the "shmerr" happens so if you don't wanna read it just continue

So here it is enjoy, also feel welcome to tell me of any mistakes or how you feel about the story so far.

BY THE WAY:Hands off the storyline, I don't own the original character but any I create I do own so like no touchy COMPRENDE!

I blinked, and he was standing in front of me. He stood tall and regal; my heart thundered but the pain it was gone. There was an unresistable feeling that pressed on me to go to him and just hold him. I could feel the thick attraction in the air, my body flushed, was this lust I was feeling, no that couldn't happen, could it? I looked closely something was different about him this time, he wasn't wearing any armour, and his haori was slightly parted showing his tone chest. He just stood there looking at me, I stared at his haori, it was the same as always the red cherry blossoms adorning his right arm, however it tugged at my memory and my head stung a little.

I looked up at his eyes piercing molten amber eyes stared back, however there were hints of red swirling, he battling for control. But why, gathering my wits I spoke. "Good evening, Sesshomaru, interesting seeing you here." I smiled trying to relieve the silence. I stepped forward closing the distance between us, he was just a step away now. I was undeniable drawn to help, I couldn't help it, and I never felt this way before I felt like a moth drawn to a flame.

"Kagome." He whispered almost inaudible, I had to strain to listen. That was a little weird he never called me Kagome just Miko. He stepped forward, my heart beat raced, his hand lifted and he gentle stroked my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. Everything vanished there wasn't the omnipresent pain in my chest anymore, I felt light, warm, free. I took a deep breath and breathed in his scent it was a strong musky scent, mixed with smell of wood, and eucalyptus. I opened my eyes he was staring at me almost lovingly. I blinked, and stepped back.

What the hell was I doing, I had seen Sesshomaru since after Rin's funeral, and certainly never consciously touched him. I looked into his eyes and the darkened with red, his features took on a more feral look. I cleared my throat and spoke, "Umm, Lord Sesshomaru are you alright, did you need something?"

I was a little nervous, but my body seemed to be hyper sensitive at the moment, and my lower stomach area began to clench and warm. Oh, dear was I aroused by the ice lord himself, I never had reaction to anyone like this not even Inuyasha when I thought I loved him. I swallowed and looked at him, his eyes were red really red. There was clearly something wrong with me, why the hell was I so calm I should have been running when I first saw him. I shivered in the cold and rubbed my hand on my arm. I set my small bag of supplies to the ground. As I did he stepped forward, I immediately stepped back, then again he stepped forward and I stepped back. He stepped forward, as I leaned back to step back my back collided with the screen.

I was trapped, I swallowed and looked up, and he seemed to be enjoying this as the hunters enjoyed catching its prey. He two steps forward, his body pressed against mine, heat pooled in my lower abdomen, I was hyper aware of where his body pressed and leaned against me. I looked up at him, probably like dumfounded idiot. His scent was all around me, everywhere, he lowered his lips just so they hovered over mine. Why did he stop, I looked at his lips, his perfectly chiselled cupid's bow the small part of his lips. I waited, and looked up, he stared back, and I licked my lips and blinked.

Instantly I was pushed hard against the screen and his hand wrapped around the base of my head, and the other around my waist and pulled me tight against him. His lips caught mine and feverishly kissed me. His tongue hungrily asked for entrance, I consented and he greedily entered. On their own my arms folded around his neck, I stood on my tiptoes and pushed myself up against him. This kiss was demanding, it felt like he was clinging on for dear life. My hands slipped under his haori and I ran them over this tone chest, he pulled off my open pajama top. He threw his mokomoko behind me. My lungs felt as if they were on fire, I pushed myself back away from him and took a deep breath.

What the hell was I doing, who the hell was I doing. His hands gripped the hem of my tank top and pulled it off, and he threw is haori on the ground. I looked at him, his perfectly chiselled tone chest; I carelessly ran my hands over his rock hard abs. I should stop this, it wasn't right but it felt so right. He pulled me in and undid my bra strap it fell to the ground. I put an arm across my chest, his finger ducked under the waist band and he tugged it off as well. He kicked his boots off and completely stripped.

**So, I just made a page break here since like if you don't wanna read like the smut just skip to the next break.**

My eyes bulged; it was his thing, his wiener it was huge. My breathing hitched, oh my god was I really just about to do this, my first time with Inuyasha older brother.

I stood in front of a butt naked Sesshomaru in my panties. His blood red eyes swept over me, I shivered with anticipation. My lower stomach was not now warm it was an inferno. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly lowered me down to the mokomoko that lay on reed mats inside the screen enclosure. He gazed into my eyes with his blood red eyes, and whatever he found he accepted it and lowered his lips to my neck and began to kiss, and tenderly bite on the skin. I moaned, and arched into his warm mouth. He lay on top of me, he wasn't heavy it felt so natural; it felt sensual to feel his weight on me.

His lips feverishly made their way to my nipple and he circled with his tongue then sucked on it, while the his hand massaged the other breast. I could feel his manhood hard against my upper thigh. I was in bliss, I moaned hiss other hand slipped down and rough yanked my panties off and his fingers entered inside me I moaned as he pumped his thick fingers inside me. His lips moved make to mines and he positioned himself and slightly pushed his head against my vagina. I had a moment of clarity, did I really want to do this, and was I ready? Before I could think he roughly slammed into me, I felt my hymen tear it was a sharp pain, not so bad compared to other injuries. Still I gasped; I felt full, stretched but immensely enjoyed it.

Slowly he began to move, I closed my eyes, and oh it felt so good. He grunted and sped up his pace and slammed again and again into me. I moaned he began to roughly kiss my lower neck junction; I wrapped my arms around his back. I couldn't think, there was just too much pleasure, my body felt as if it was vibrating. Muscles clenched in my lower region, and with a slam a dam broke loose, I moaned loudly, a slam later, my neck was on fire, he had bit down, hard, but at the same time he had just release inside me. I was in pain and pleasure at the same time, I couldn't comprehend anything.

**Finishes here continue with thy story **

I closed my eyes, and he pulled out of me, and rolled off and pulled me in and licked the small amount of blood the bleed from the bite. I was in euphoria, I sighed and nuzzled into him and let sleep enter.

I opened my eyes, and softly moved my limbs, it was dark the stars were out. I craned up to look at Sesshomaru his features were normal again, he seemed at peace. I ran my finger along the side of his face. I slowly lifted his arm off me and stood up. I stretched my muscles, and looked at him, he was naked I picked up his haori and covered him. I grabbed my soap and quickly rinsed and washed myself; I dressed and made sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. I quickly knelt down and kissed him on the forehead and stood up and buttoned my top and made sure the giant 'love bite' wasn't visible. With a quick pulse of my miko power I burned every trace of Sesshomaru of me and his scent. A good thing to do, when you have super protective full demon brother-like Inuyasha at home. Giddily I made my way back home.

Coming out of the forest I could see the light shining through the window, they were home. I ran quickly home, I couldn't wait to meet them. I heard voices and quickly rushed inside. Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting near the fire already eating. I smiled and spoke. "Your home, I missed you guys."

Shippo got up and hugged my lower leg, he had grown but he was still below my knee. I didn't want him to get any bigger he was my little Shippo. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Guess what, Totosai forged me this sword from this fox fang, it's really cool it's in my room and I can show you after we eat. I missed you so much Kagome." Smiled Shippo.

"Cool, I can't wait to see." He said while setting him down, I walked over to Inuyasha sat down and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha." I answered; I reached for a plate and poured some rice and noodles. I was just about to take my first bite when he spoke.

" I was just about to come check on you to make sure you didn't fall asleep in the springs and drown , took you a long time." He answered while shoveling his mouth with chili. Inuyasha and I had learned that we loved each other but just not in the way we though more like brother and sister, but finding me screwing his brother probably not a good conversation starter.

I quickly answered, "You know me and my baths, I just can't leave they feel so good." I ate some rice it was good really good, clearly my cooking skills had developed.

"We visited Sango and Miroku on our way back and they really need our help with this horde of demons circling this nearby village and wanted you to come infuse some weapons with holy power and just help. They have a lot on their plate. I told them, we would leave the first dawn back, that's already Kagome." He asked I chewed and answered.

"Ya sure, we can leave at first light, I'll just pack something and ask Kaede for a wagon, horses since they probably running low in supplies up there and it will be easier to take the wagon than to carry. "

"Good idea, Sango said to bring some pots and pans as well." He answered, I knotted finishing my dinner I got up and went to get the cake.

I cut everyone a slice and sat down, and began eating. "This is good, really good did you make it Kagome." Asked Inuyasha.

I smiled; at least I wasn't the only one. "I know I keep trying, hey I am just going to run down and get the horses and buy all everything now since then we can just leave in the morning. And you guys get some sleep, you must be tired."

Inuyasha smiled and knotted, I quickly changed into my earlier clothes and grabbed some money. We had accumulated a lot since everyone wanted to thank us for killing Naraku, lords from all over came and rewarded us for our bravery. And four years of killing rouge demons and every village we stopped at also gathered a lot up. I kissed Shippo goodnight and scuffed Inuyasha hair ran down to the village. I quickly explained everything to Kaede asked about her horses, she agreed. I strapped them up to the wagon and took them to the market.

Luckily the market was open much later now in the summer, first I made my way to the weapons stand Edo had become headquarters for weapons when people found out that the brave five that killed Naraku lived in Edo. After buying literally a ton of weapons, I bought some fabric, clothes for Sango, Miroku ,and Kohaku, lots of food, a little bell collar for Kirara, soaps, lotions, pots ,pans and a bunch of other stuff. Then I hopped into my wagon and slowly began home

My thoughts kept straying to Sesshomaru, his touch, his smell, the sensation. I shivered, not from the cold but the memory. When I got home, the lights were out guess they went to sleep, I untied the horses from the wagon and tied them to the small covered kennel, made sure they had plenty of food and water. I secured everything to the wagon and put a tarp over everything and went inside. Packed up some clothes for all of us and other supplies we might need. Washed the dishes, packed some travel food and the leftovers. I blew out all the oil lamps and went to my room, Shippo was already in bed, I smiled and lay down next to him.

Today had certainly been an eventful day; I was still warm and fuzzy on the inside. I smiled and went to sleep. I dreamed of Sesshomaru, his lips, his kiss, his warmth, and his golden eyes.


	4. Found

I was warm, and at peace. I still kept my eyes close, I wanted to relish in the fleeting moments of sleep. I took a deep breath and stretched under the warm blanket. There was clanging noise coming from the kitchen, probably what woke me up, I moved the curtain at the head of my bed it was still dark out ,but the sun was about to come up. I looked next to me Shippo was still asleep. I smiled he was so adorable, yet soft and caring not hard and ruthless from all the pain he had seen and endured. I tucked the blanket around him and got up. I was still tried, from my extra circular activities.

I smiled at the thought I wonder if Sesshomaru was still there from last night, but what was that clearly lust had clouded at the moment. I had never even hugged Sesshomaru in my life, and now I had just had sex with him. Was it just a one night-stand or something more, silly me why would the western lord want anything to do with me.

I yawned and walked into the kitchen, there was a pot of boiling water on the fire. I smiled I always loved tea, but after the nightmares it was the only thing that soothed me and it just became part of my daily routine. I smiled it was the little things that told you how much someone really cared about you. Inuyasha was rummaging through the cupboard as I walked up to him; I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered.

"Morning, why didn't you wake me?" I reached for some tea bags and sugar. I poured a spoonful of sugar and threw two teabags in the pot. I sat down next to the toasty fire. He came and sat next to me.

"I just wanted to make some tea before I woke you, and I have been up for hours, remember I am not half-human anymore. "He spoke as he sniffed me.

"I know it's just that sometimes, I just forget and are you sniffing me?" I questioned me; he looked at me and scrunched his nose.

"You smell different; I can't quite place it but you're defiantly different." Oh crap crap, keep calm don't let your heart beat go wild, it will throw him off. Calmly as possible I answered him.

"Hmmm, maybe it's the new soap and lotion I have been using, well I'll go change and I can just take Shippo with me , I don't wanna wake him up." I smiled while pouring my tea into a mug.

"I'll make sure everything is packed and the horses are ready, hurry up. "He spoke as he left. I wondered if he knew anything, but I burned the scent of me so the wasn't anything he could pick up. I'll ask him in more detail later, I yawned and walked toward the room with my tea. I opened my small trunk of clothes. Hmm what to wear. I pulled down my collar and looked at the "love" mark. It had gone down considerably it wasn't so red anymore, I ran my fingers over the mark it was smooth. It felt weird, it was as it there was bandage or something there, and not a hindrance but just there I was just too aware of it.

No, matter how much it had gone down I couldn't let Inuyasha see this, I couldn't wear any of my future clothes since the all would show it hmmm. I dug around; I knew it was in there. Ahh found it. It was which I had especially made since it was much easier to move and sometimes fight in than a kimono. I pulled on the skin tight pitch black, snake youkai leggings, the expanded, and stretched and was strangely breathable but due to the demon youkai not easy to cut or rip, they were a little long. I put on a gray tank top, the was visible. I rummaged around and pulled out a light blue haori, haoris were considered to be men's apparel but it was much easier for me to move in a haori than the alternative being a kimono. I had just altered the length of the haori to fall at mid-thigh, the fabric a more feminine to a little blue fabric with little pink and white flower. I had lots of clothes now from both eras.

After everything was normal and we were able to return to normal lives and not worry about carrying things with us all the time, me and Sango went crazy shopping. She had personally designed many of battle suits, and spent months making me leggings and top that I could wear every day and still be protected. I made sure the collar covered the mark, I pulled out a braided belt and tied it around my waist, I rolled up my sleeves they weren't long but I had to carry my trunk out and they would be a hassle.

I pulled the elastic from my hair and brushed my hair out, I had long out grown my layers that started at my ears and made my hair a zillion times fuzzier. Now I had long layer and side swept bangs courtesy of Sango. I brushed my hair to the side, to cover the mark; even though the haori covered it it was better to take extra precautions.

I almost forgot, I picked up my small pouch from the trunk and tied it around my hip, it held money and some charms on being a masking charm, that allowed no one to be able to find us by smell or aura. I sat on the trunk and began to lace up my boots, the made me look badass, well they probably didn't but I felt badass in them. I was able to run, jump, and fight in these boots, I felt like the terminator in these boots. I picked up a small katana and slide it inside the braided waist belt out of site.

Finally ready, I grabbed the handles of the trunk and picked it up, and began to walk to the wagon. Once outside the cold morning air bite my skin, I shivered maybe I should grab a shawl. I loaded my trunk to the back and went back inside, I closed all the doors made sure the fire was out, dishes were washed, and nothing was left. I slowly picked up Shippo and rested his head against my neck, and wrapped him up to keep him warm. I closed the door behind me. I grabbed two blankets on the way out under my arm. I locked the door behind me, and walked to the wagon.

Inuyasha was already sitting there, holding the reigns I slowly and carefully got up onto the bench and sat down.

"Ready?" He questioned, I knotted and he pulled the reigns and the horse began. I crossed my legs on the bench and adjusted Shippo into my lap, and made sure he was covered properly. I unwrapped one of the blankets and wrapped them around Inuyasha's shoulders, he smiled at me. I unwrapped mines and wrapped it around my shoulders and Shippo. I rested my head against Inuyasha's shoulder and yawned. It was early; the sky was just beginning to streak with orange and purple.

"You can sleep; I'll wake you if I need anything." Whispered Inuyasha, I knotted and watched the horses' speed the ground moved in a blur. I looked back the house was out of site. I slowly dozed off against him.

I was watching Sesshomaru sleep, he was still at the springs from last night He was peaceful, he slowly began to stir, and he cracked an eye open and looked to his side and then quickly to his other. I looked as if he was looking for something. His eyes flashed red and his body tensed.

I screamed I was overwhelmed with pain, I felt as if there was fire in my veins t it all started at me neck, at the mark. My hand searched for anyone, for help out of this misery.

A cool hand slid into mines," Shhh it's me, Inuyasha whats wrong?' he asked. I tried to speak but was shocked with a flash of red eyes.

"My my my, neck, make it stop." I whimpered. He roughly pulled down my collar, his eyes widened. He recomposed himself and spoke.

"Who, did you finish the ritual?" Finish, finish what I gripped his hand. I was on my back how I was on my back. I looked around where was Shippo.

"Where's Shippo? "I asked, my heart was consumed in pain, it thudded.

"Don't worry, just concentrate, who is it Kagome?" Inuyasha soothed. He was coming I knew it that the tug on my heart. He was coming and he was furious. I was torn between feeling compelled to go to him and running away in fear.

"Sesshomaru, its Sesshomaru." I screamed he was taken back; he swore and then cradled my cheek and spoke.

"Okay, you need to listen to me, he is coming and he is going to take you with him, don't run or try to hurt him. Just stay there, I will come to you." He spoke as he searched around.

"I, I don't understand." I whispered. Why was he going to take me? What the hell was going on?

"I know, you just need to trust me Kagome everything will be…" He was cut off and thrown; I felt the breeze as he was flew back. I heard a crack, there was no painful tug anymore, and the pain was reseeding to the mark. I growl vibrated the air, I was terrified to move. I wiggled my fingers, I could move but I felt pins and needles all over and the pain throbbing at my neck. Okay on three I was going to get up and swing around and face him. 1, 2, and 3 I pushed off the ground and swung toward him, his eyes were red, the ground swayed, I underestimated my abilities.

I fell towards the ground; I put my hands in front of me to break my fall. A clawed hand grabbed me mid fall and slammed me against a rock hard body, knocking the wind out of me. I blinked, there was a cloud forming beneath our feet, I was hallucinating. An arm wrapped around my hip and held me immobile against him, I tried to push but a gust of wind blew around me, I looked down we were going up. Oh my goodness we were high. He was going to kill me; he was going to drop me from up here.

I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms around him; he was going with me if I was falling. My heart speed like a jackhammer. Air speed around me, we were moving incredibly fast. I slowly opened my eyes; everything was a blur around us. I slowly craned my head up to look at him, my bangs covered my eyes, I peeked through he was staring at me, no red eyes or feral features. I stared back in awe I was never this close to Sesshomaru in my life. His eyes were as pure gold swirled with speckles of copper; his lips tempted me they were deep red that stirred memories of last night. His deep magenta stripes ended at the apex of his cheeks. A dark shade of magenta light lined his upper lash line. His royal blue crescent moon was actually outlined thinly with silver than seem almost invisible. I blinked, my heart wasn't racing, I wasn't in pain, and I hadn't felt this way in a long time at peace.

I shouldn't feel like this something was wrong, I didn't have feeling for Sesshomaru did I. Well not before last night. I didn't understand what was going on, it was as if this unknown connection had formed and drew both of us together.

I was scared; no I was terrified I didn't know what was going on, or why it was going on. Inuyasha what happened to Inuyasha or Shippo I didn't see him anywhere. Where was Sesshomaru taking me there were so many questions that plagued my mind?

I stared back, at him. He slowly lowered his lips, not wavering eye contact for a second. He brushed the side of my neck with his cheek. I took a deep breath; he softly kissed the mark from last night. His lips brushed against my ear he whispered into my ear.

"I found you."


	5. Intentionally

Found was not the right word for this situation, and he needed to understand that. "Ummm, not to burst your bubble or cloud or anything but found isn't really the right word more along the lines of kidnap, abduct, snatch , seize , oh I know skyjack." He lifted his head and looked at me; maybe this was not the appropriate situation to be discussing this hundreds of feet above the ground on a cloud in the arms of a clearly unstable youkai.

He looked me dead in the eyes, a muscle jumped in his jaw, my heart dropped; perfect white teeth contrasted against dark lips, canines slightly poked his lip. Oh I was totally dead, no further proof needed I was dead and in the realm of sexy lordness, he smiled, he smiled I was unable to comprehend this too much way too much. First sex, then skyjacking, now smiling.

I leaned in closer and spoke to his as the wind spun around us, "You're going to kill aren't you, if this is some sort of like youkai sex thing, I think you should like exclude me since I am totally not a youkai, I am just a sweet innocent harmless miko." I smiled, I was conversing well I was talking but he was just staring with his perfect lips, teeth, nose, cheeks, oh I felt a flutter in my stomach, I had butterflies, seriously butterflies. I fought but incarnation, an evil world destroying demon, and destroyed a jewel but now I had butterflies.

He leaned in close and spoke again, "Turn around and look." He looked at me he loosed his grip on my. I gave him look and clamped down on his hand and turned, he chuckled he slid his arm around my waist. My heart stuttered, a castle, I gasped. I blinked it was huge, it had a freakin moat. There were the four tiers that flowed into each other, small canals ran through the entire castle and all connected into the moat, there was a giant wall surrounded the inner structure , the inner structure was breathtaking the roof had points had was covered in pure white ceramic tiles. On the lowest tier there were many houses with bustling people, on the other side there were fields of vegetables and groves of trees, white stone steps lead to the second tier that was also full of homes that were better than the lower level, the third tier was a massive garden with bridges and cherry blossoms, and the top most tier was a giant three level castle it was like a stadium huge. It seemed more western than the typical castles I had seen, but then again I never saw a castle this big before. It was entirely self-contained it had fresh water supply, fields of food, stables, armouries, roads, markets, there were hundreds of structures. Throughout the entire structure there was one central theme of white and blue, and red cherry blossoms.

But what threw me off was the fact that it was so damn familiar, it pulled in the deep recess of a shiver went through me, I was certain I never saw this place before, I would certainly remember it. Sweet smell wafted around us as we flew over the small homes at the lowest tier. I turned and asked.

"Where are we?" A sting of pain quickly flew threw his eyes, he quickly recovered, was that disappointment I had just saw.

"Home" He answered he was always one for one word answers. Home I whispered to myself a flash of blue and yellow eloped my mind and voice whispered. "This is now your home princess" The voice seemed so familiar but I didn't know who it belonged to. I could feel a migraine weaseling its way in to my head.

We were at the top tier he started to descend into a stone courtyard, there were guards walking around wearing blue and the western emblem. They all stood like statues, waiting for Sesshomaru. Okay so I had just survived the flight but did that mean I wasn't going to be savagely murdered. I shouldn't try immediately to escape since I was probably going to be overtaken since there was a buzz of youkai everywhere in my senses. I would wait and see how everything played out. I moved my hip up slightly; good my katana was still there.

We landed solid ground I was urged to kiss it. Sesshomaru dropped his arm at my waist, I meant to step away but a hand constrained mine. He was holding my hand, not like ohh evil youkai holding me against my will, but he was holding it almost lovingly, he pulled me to his side. I just stared at him, I couldn't speak. I looked down at his hand it covered my small tan hand his talon slightly pressed into my skin.

It caused warmth to spread in my body, not like last night this wasn't lust it was something else. I looked up at him, he was talking to one of the guards, and I had not even noticed come up. Great Kagome you get so caught up in a hand that you completely forget you just got skyjacked.

I heard the word lunch before the guard bowed and walked away. I swallowed, I was damn hungry not that the word lunch was just said it just reminded me. I should say something; I had no clue what to say in this situation, I was utterly confused.

"So, Sesshomaru what is going on, since you didn't really explain when you whisked me away into the sky against my will and all?" I spoke, he slightly turned his body toward me and looked down at me and spoke.

"We will discuss this over lunch, come." He pulled me along toward the wooden pathway around the entire structure. A maid in front of us was washing the sidewalk but promptly steeped aside when Sesshomaru neared.

"But I am not hungry." I answered I had no clue what kind of situation I was and eating wasn't probably the best idea when it could be laced with poison.

"You're lying." He stated, he said as he slightly pulled on my hand which he had not let go of yet. I was a little afraid to pull it back since I have grown attached to my arm over the years. Why did he care if I was lying, hey how did he know I was lying.

"No I am not." I answered. He stopped in mid stride turned around leaned in and spoke, my breath caught.

"On the contrary you are." He whispered as his lips danced above mine.

"How do you know?" I asked, he smiled and leaned in even closer.

"I know you." He answered and promptly turned around began walking again. Dumbfounded I obediently followed. I looked at the wood grain as we walked, I had no freaking clue what was going on. I felt a little uneasy, like I was going to vomit. My neck stung a little, from the mark. I ignored the uneasiness and followed. He opened to giant mahogany carved doors, to reveal a long dark wood table set with food. He walked to the table, released my hand and sat down. I could probably run out of here, just had to make sure I ran like hell. I glanced at the door.

"Don't even think about you won't even make it out of the courtyard." He interjected my thoughts.

"But, how did you, never mind." I stuttered I moved to the other side of him and sat down on the cushion; I crossed my legs and looked at him. He was pouring soup, shouldn't he have someone do this, and he was the western lord and all.

He poured me some of everything and placed the plate in front of me. I loved at the full plate there were several types of dishes on the plate, there was no way I would be able to eat all of that. I looked at the soup; it was vegetable chicken noodle soup. I picked up the bowl, and a spoon, from the long line of cutlery next to my plate. I sniffed the soup it smelled delicious.

He wasn't going to poison me, if he wanted me dead I would be dead he would try to poison me I took a spoonful it was delicious; there was corn, carrots, celery, and other vegetables I could taste but not name. I looked at him he was cutting his meat. We ate in silence, after I had finished my magnificent feast; I wiped my lips and spoke.

"Okay now I am not hungry, you want to explain what's going on?" He smiled as he wiped his mouth he turned his body toward me and spoke.

"You summoned me, I came." No I didn't I did not remember calling Sesshomaru ever.

"No I didn't I am pretty sure I would remember summoning you." I answered. Wait he couldn't have been the thing on the other end of the string could he?

No that couldn't be, but why was I so damn certain that it was. My heart pounded now, if he was the other end of the string what did that mean.

I stopped my thoughts and looked at him he was studying me. "What do you mean by summoned?"

"Yesterday, I was in my study, around noon when I felt this overwhelming pull, that consumed me and pushed me to the source of the pull, and I was drawn to you. You summoned me. How?" He questioned.

Me it was me of course it would be the architect of my own doom. He leaned in closer he was waiting for an answer. But I didn't do it on purpose and just because I called him doesn't mean I was the one that initiated what happened last night, as I recall he was the one to kiss me. However that doesn't mean I regretted it, I looked up at him and blushed remembering last night.

"Well, yesterday I was with Kaede, she is helping me with my nightmares, and I was mediating and there were these two sting connected to me one was extremely thin while the other one was thick, and I began to pull on the thick one and then it felt like whatever was on the other side was coming toward me, and before I could see what it was I woke up." I softly answered.

I looked up at him; he was patiently and intently listening. "You did it completely unintentionally. Kagome I mean to ask you what you did last night was that also unintentionally." He questioned, I caught my breath, and I blushed.

He was serious he literally wanted an answer. "No ummm, that was completely intentional." I whispered as I starred at my hand in my lap.

A clawed hand reached into my lap and gripped on hand gently and flattened it out and lifted it.

I looked up he looked relieved. "Put your hand up finger out in the air like mine but don't touch it."

I did as he told and waited. "Now close your eyes" I listened, "concentrate on that string." I felt it around me the string, I softly pulled at it was short I could tell, but the other end of the string was illuminated with light. Slowly Sesshomaru stepped out of the light, I gasped he as the other end. I opened my eyes.

My hands still hover centimeters away from his hand. I could feel the invisible sparks fly between our bodies, and the pull of the string that was now utterly obvious, I was aware of the pull of the string now there was no need for mediation. I could just feel it, connected to both of us.

I looked into his golden eyes and whispered. " Were connected."


	6. Cuts

So here it is enjoy, also feel welcome to tell me of any mistakes or how you feel of the story so far.

BY THE WAY:Hands off the storyline, I don't own the original character but any I create I do own so like no touchy COMPRENDE!

Warmth consumed me; it was too much I couldn't handle it. It was too fast. I pulled my hand back and quickly stood up, and stumbled back as I regained my balance. The headache that had subdued was now coming back full force. I felt as if the wooden walls were closing in, I felt suffocated.

He stood immediately as I did, he was watching my every move. We were connected he was the other end of the string; this meant something I knew it did. I knew the word but I was too afraid to say it. I had always felt the pull with Sesshomaru I always tried to ignore it thought it was just physical attraction but no this was not just physical attraction it far transcended that. My head pounded the light seemed to sear my eyes; this had quickly turned into a full-fledged migraine. But I needed answers and answers I would get.

"What does that mean, how are we connected?" I questioned him. He stepped forward, an arm extended to touch me but I shrugged it away, I needed to think not be distracted.

He looked into my eyes and spoke, "You're not well, you should get some rest and we can talk later."

"NO!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. His eyes widened he was not expecting this reaction from me. Hell I wasn't even expecting this reaction from me. He was stalling.

"Kagome..." He calmly replied.

"Will you just tell me what the hell is going on; first you just up and kidnap me, then you say lunch, now you say rest, I am not your god damn puppet I want to go back now. Screw you and screw your royal ass I am not one of your subject and I refuse to be held here against my will. I am leaving." I vented, I was not going to stay here any longer clearly I wasn't getting the answers I was looking for.

The world was a little tilty as I looked at Sesshomaru , his demeanour changed however I couldn't see him clearly since everything was spinning now, I shook my head and spun around to leave, I had no clue where I would go but I would dig a hole if I had to.

His arm clamped down on forearm, I was about to spin around and fry his arm off when, darkness overtook me.

I opened my eyes I had totally just fainted, I knew this because I was dreaming , I knew I was dreaming because there was Midorika was standing in front of me. I quickly bowed, to her.

She laughed she was dressed in traditional miko garb red and white her long beautiful hair was flowing behind.

"I see you are awake, I have been waiting for you for quite some time now, Kagome my dear." She cradled me face and kissed my forehead, and continued. "You released my soul, by making a selfless wish, and now it is time for me to return the favour. Soul for a soul return to my cave and invoke the remains of the magic left there. You will have what you need for your oncoming battle. Now listen carefully my dear, for this is the most important. Amidst this battle you will have to sacrifice the greatest thing but know this, this sacrifice will not go fruitless." She spoke.

Huh, magic, battle, and sacrifice. What was she talking about Naraku was dead.

"I don't understand Naraku is dead everything is returning to normal." I replied

"It's always calmest before a storm." She whispered as she began to slowly fade.

Seriously what was it today not giving Kagome answers day, like what is so hard about saying were connected because blank or this bad thing is going to happen because blank.

I drifted into the dream realm, with visions of chocolate, manis and pedis, and electricity.

Water I was hearing water, splashing of water like someone was taking a bath, then there was humming really close to me, like right next to me the tone was eerily familiar. I went into battle mode, I tried to maintain my heartbeat, I was on a bed, and I was covered there were two auras near me one a couple metres away and one right next to me. Keeping my eyes closed I moved my gently moved my feet ready to hop off the bed and away from the aura. As I tugged on my hand, something restrained me, he didn't, and he wouldn't. Forgetting the stealth mode I sighed and sat up with one arm. He was beyond dead.

I looked around; I was on giant four post bed that was lavished in pillows. It was some dark solid wood. He tied me to a freaking bed seriously tied me to a bed. I was going to fry him to ash.

"You're awake." Spoke a sweet voice next to me. I had totally forgotten about the aura beside me. How the hell had I survived so long, I was so distracted. I turned to my side, to meet the voice.

I was taken aback by vibrant turquoise eyes, which strongly contrasted the platinum cropped hair. The short pixie like youkai stood up and put away the knife she had been spinning in her hands. She smiled, she was so adorable, and okay clearly I had hit my head when I fainted since I just called my capture adorable. She wore flowly pink dress that was ruched with crystals at her at her tiny waist the dress skimmed her knees. Her hair was pinned with crystal pins.

It was not her stunning beauty that caught my eye it was her necklace it was a silver plated sakura blossom that hung with a vary of pink stones one a silver chain inlayed with small pink crystals. As if seeing what held my attention her pale hand went around the necklace. She smiled and spoke with a light voice.

"I am Sakura, and you must me Kagome." She bowed, why the hell is she bowing to me. I just nodded I had no clue what was going on.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" I asked plainly no anger, no emotion at all. I tugged at the rope it dug into my wrist. I winced clearly I had been doing this when I was asleep since my skin was raw there.

"He is in the bath, and you might not want to do that, the rope is spelled it can't be cut only untied by the person that tied it, which is Sesshomaru so only Sesshomaru can untie it." She smiled sweetly wow she was beautiful with a perfect nose, full pink lips, straight cropped hair. Not the point, I had to get her out of the room, before Sesshomaru finished. I looked around how I could get her out.

Found it I spotted an empty pitcher, water boom boom pow. I let out a fake cough.

"Could I get some water? Please." I asked innocently. She smiled and nodded she turned to the empty pitcher and frowned.

"I'll just go get you some be back in a sec." She picked up the pitcher and opened the giant double doors, I quickly looked there was a hallway with doors. She closed the door behind her. I quickly bounced into action, grabbed my katana and began to cut the rope. But as she said the rope would just reappear. Okay new plan clearly he was taking persuasions on keeping me safe and here. Plan b, I wasn't going to like this; I shimmed the katana under the rope and sucked in a breath and slowly sliced my skin. It stung but I felt the wetness of blood slowly start to come. I pulled out the katana and quickly hid it back where it belonged.

I really hope I didn't slice a vein. Ten seconds tops, that's how long I give him to burst through the doors. The blood slowly began to trickle down my arm to the cream colored fabric. One, two, three, four, five, six, click I was four seconds off. I didn't turn to look at him I knew he was there. I just started at the elaborate painting of giant white dog howling at the moon.

"What did you do?" He seethed; I smiled and looked at him. Dear god he wasn't wearing a shirt, water droplets slowly rolled down his perfectly chiselled chest. His hakama hung dangerously low, my smile was wiped clean off.

He strolled over to me, he sat on the edge of the bed, and his scent wafted everywhere around me. He leaned in and began to untie the rope.

I was mesmerized he was so close. I winced as he untied it. I looked at the cut it was shallow no big deal. He sighed and leaned down opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out some bandaging around my wrist.

"The doors are spelled they won't let you out." He stated. Okay another change in plan.

"Umm Sesshomaru could you put on the leather cuffs on my wrists to cover the bandage." He nodded; I reached into my pouch and pulled out the plain black leather lace up cuffs that reached mid forearm.

He carefully took them and began to put them on, slowly lacing them, up. I gave him my other hand as he finished with the other.

I smiled, he gripped my hand. "What are you doing, koi?" He whispered, I smiled.

"Nothing." I stood up." Just stretching my legs" I stretched my back found it. There was a thick branch outside the window my escape. I leisurely walked over to the window and crouched put my arms over my head and summersaulted out of the window.


End file.
